


May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor

by Fantasy_Addict



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Art, Blood and Violence, Bob as Caesar, Character Death, Dark, Don't Like Don't Read, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk (Voltron) is a Ray of Sunshine, I keep having to add characters, Interviews, Inventor Pidge, Iverson as President Snow, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Leifsdottir as Haymitch, Matt Holt is a Good Sibling, Mind the Tags, Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), New Outfit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Plot Twists, Rachel as Cinna, Respect the artist, Rizavi as Effie, Rosters, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Scores, Some Humor, Survival Training, Tags Contain Spoilers, Team Up, Violence, clothes are hard to write, more art, plus his family, so many characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Addict/pseuds/Fantasy_Addict
Summary: It's that time again....the Hunger Games.Pidge just wants to tinker with her inventions at home. But that year's Reaping has other plans for her.Now she must fight her way to victory....and just hope she survives the experience. Her life depends on it.(Now with art by yours truly!😆)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Pidge could care less about the Reaping. She was more interested in her inventions than about who would compete in this year's Games.

Didn't mean she wasn't scared though.

"Katie!" her mom yelled. "Stop tinkering and come get ready! The Reaping is starting soon and you need to be there!" Pidge sighed, setting down her latest invention, a communication device that worked on a frequency no other tech could pick up on. It was still a work in progress.

"Mom," she said, coming down the stairs. "I really don't want to go."

"It's an honor," he mother said tightly. Pidge knew she didn't believe that. District 3 may be better off than say, District 12, but this was no honor. It was suicide, and Pidge hated that she was still old enough to participate, would be old enough for another three years.

"At least Matt doesn't have to help me this year," Pidge said. "That internship in District 8 to help with upgrading the Peacekeeper's uniforms seems to pay well."

"It certainly does," her mom said, handing Pidge a nice green shirt and her nicest khakis. Pidge sighed again and went to put them on.

"Is Dad going to be there?" Pidge asked when she returned. Her mom shook her head.

"He's still in the Capitol," she said. "He's working closely with the President this year, remember?"

"Right," Pidge said. "He's the Game Maker, I forgot." Silence stretched between the two, before her mom took a breath and clapped her hands together.

"Let's get going," she said. "Don't want to be late." Pidge nodded, running her fingers through her long, blonde/orange hair, making sure it looked presentable.

****

Pidge sat in her chair, bored. While the girls around her chatted about who they thought this year's Tributes were going to be, she let her mind wander to her brother. He had moved to District 8 several months ago. He had also told her that this would be his last year in the Reaping and he wasn't going to come home for it. Why do that when he can just join District 8's?

"Hey," a girl whispered to Pidge, grabbing her attention. "Is it true this year it's not limited to boy/girl pairs?" Pidge shrugged.

"Last I heard was the Capitol realized it didn't matter who was in the Games, as long as there's twenty-four," she said. The girl nodded, leaving Pidge alone. Suddenly, everyone went quiet. A lady stood on the platform where the Reaping took place, two large bowls on either side of her.

"Welcome!" she called, brushing a stray lock of black hair from her tan face. "My name is Nadia Rizavi. Let this year's Reaping commence, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" A cheer rose up from the onlookers, while Pidge and the other potential Tributes politely clapped. None of them were looking forward to this.

"Ladies first!" Ms. Rizavi called. She went to the bowl on her right, swirling around the names before picking one out. She returned to center stage.

"I hope it's not me," a girl whispered behind Pidge. Pidge didn't voice her thoughts aloud, but secretly hoped the same.

"The first Tribute from District 3 is…." Ms. Rizavi said. "Katie Holt!"

Pidge's blood froze.

She stood slowly, knowing a Peacekeeper would find her and force her to if she didn't. She robotically made her way to the platform. As she passed, she saw the mixed reactions from the girls around her. Some looked on in pity, others grateful it wasn't them. Pidge didn't blame them. That's how she had felt every year since she was twelve. Every year until now.

"Stand here," Ms. Rizavi said, as Pidge neared the stage. Pidge stood beside her, as she turned back to the crowd.

"Now for the boys," she said. "District 3 has decided to keep the boy/girl pairings this year." Several murmurs could be heard at that, but Ms. Rizavi ignored them and reached into the other bowl. Pidge scanned the boys' faces. She logically knew her brother wasn't there, but then she caught sight of a familiar face. She didn't know the boy well, but they had been in the same engineering class together. Pidge thought his name was something like Hank, or Harold.

"The second Tribute from District 3 is…." Ms. Rizavi said, startling Pidge who had not noticed her return to center stage. "Hunk Garrett!" Pidge watched as the boy she had spotted earlier got up and joined her on stage. He was much taller than she was and Pidge noticed he had an orange piece of cloth tied around his forehead. Probably to keep his bangs out of his eyes, as Pidge noticed his slightly longer dark hair.

"May the odds be ever in your favor!" Ms. Rizavi called, Pidge not having heard her closing speech. All she knew now was that from this moment on, her life was in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I was messing around with a Hunger Games simulator and.....well this idea happened. I've got the whole thing plotted out.😏
> 
> And what's this? Archive warnings? A Mature rating? Yes, this fic will be dark and I'd rather not trigger people, so the tags give everyone a fair warning!👍


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortly after the Reaping.

Pidge waited patiently for her mother to come greet her. Well, greet wasn't the right word. More like give her final goodbyes. Pidge wasn't stupid. District 1 won almost every year. Her chances were slim.

"Katie?" her mother said, coming into the room.

"Mom," Pidge said standing. Her mother hugged her tightly.

"Pidge," she said. "Listen to me. You're going to come home. You're clever and talented. You're the Game Maker's daughter."

"Doesn't mean he can play favorites," Pidge sighed. Her mother backed up.

"No," she agreed. "But it means you know the way he thinks." She tried for a smile, only ruined by the tears in her eyes. Pidge smiled back.

"Time's up," a Peacekeeper said. Her mother kissed her cheek and left. Pidge went numb. While her mother and her didn't always see eye to eye, she didn't want to be alone either. She tried not to cry.

A Peacekeeper came to escort her and Hunk to the train that would take them to the Capitol. Neither tribute said a word, while Ms. Rizavi prattled on about the luxuries of the Capitol. Pidge didn't care.

They arrived at the train, a sleek metallic thing that looked plain from the outside, but was filled with wealth on the inside. Pidge gawked slightly as she climbed aboard.

"Wow," Hunk said, sitting in a chair. "Didn't realize the Capitol was this wealthy."

"Makes me wonder about the other Districts," Pidge said. "I know 12 is pretty much just slums, but what about 1?"

"That's true," Hunk said. Pidge sat beside him in another chair. "Since they win almost every year, they gotta be almost as wealthy as the Capitol."

"Probably," Pidge agreed. Suddenly, Ms. Rizavi sat across from them.

"Well!" she said brightly. "We'll be at the Capitol shortly. Any last minute questions about it before we arrive?" Neither tribute said anything. "Right. Well, I'll go find Ina. She's around here somewhere." With that, Pidge and Hunk were left alone again.

"How many times was your name in there?" Pidge asked suddenly. "I heard a guy for 12 had his in forty-two times, just for extra food."

"Dang," Hunk said. "That's a lot. Mine was only in there seventeen times. Keeps the chances of my nephew being picked to a minimum."

"Mine was only in there four times," Pidge said. "One for every year I had to participate. Matt had ten. I was never sure why."

"Matt?" Hunk asked. Right. Pidge had never really talked to Hunk before now.

"My older brother," she said. "He moved to District 8 last year for an internship."

"Oh, that's cool," Hunk said. "Was he still old enough for the Reaping this year?" Pidge nodded.

"He joined theirs," she said. "Doesn't mean I don't worry though." Suddenly, the door to the car opened.

"Hello," a woman said. "I'm Ina Leifsdottir. I'll be your mentor for the games." Pidge studied her. She had REALLY short blonde hair, blue eyes, and freckles. She didn't smile at either Pidge or Hunk.

"So," Hunk said, attempting to break the ice. "What advice do you have?"

"Stay alive," Ina said. Hunk frowned.

"I mean," he tried again. "For survival?"

"The chances of that are higher than Districts 10 through 12," she said, "About even with 4 through 9, and very low with 1 and 2."

"Those are just statistics," Pidge pointed out.

"Exactly," Ina said. "Once you embrace the likely hood of your deaths, the better off you'll be."

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine," Pidge scoffed. Ina sighed.

"I'm going back to my room," she said, standing. Hunk watched her leave before standing as well.

"I'm going to go get some real advice from her," he said.

"Good luck," Pidge snorted. Hunk walked away, leaving Pidge by herself, nothing to distract her from the worried thoughts still floating around her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I may have rewatched the Hunger Games, just to remember what happened.😅 God, I forgot about Rue.....😭 Legit cried.
> 
> Anywho, obviously I'mma have to tweak things to get this to work. But not to worry! Should still follow the main plot....for the most part.😅


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside the Capitol
> 
> (Plus some art of my own creation!🥰)

Pidge didn't sleep that night. Not that she slept most nights anyway, tinkering on one project or another. But she couldn't sleep this night because of all the dread that filled her.

The next morning, she walked into the dining car to find Hunk and Ina in deep conversation.

"So I can't build a fire, even if I'm freezing?" Hunk asked.

"You could, but the odds are more likely you will be found by other Tributes sooner than you'd like," Ina said, picking up a piece of toast. She spotted Pidge as she walked over. "Good morning. Hunk and I have just been discussing survival tactics."

"Like what?" Pidge asked with mild interest, sitting down.

"Oh, just stuff like how to find shelter-" Hunk started.

"Which is useless in most cases," Ina added.

"How do you find shelter?" Pidge asked. Ina sighed.

"It hardly matters-"

"How do you find shelter?" Pidge interrupted with more force. Ina sighed again.

"Look," she said. "By the time you find or make a decent enough shelter, you'll be killed by the other Tributes," she said. "So even if you know how, it's wasted knowledge." Pidge huffed.

"Well what knowledge CAN you bestow on us?" she asked.

"You wanna win?" Ina said. "Get people to like you. Most of the winning Tributes get lots of sponsorships that aid them in the Games." Suddenly, Hunk stood.

"Whoa," he said. "Is that it? The Capitol?" Pidge turned to look out the window as well. It was impressive. They were passing right over a waterfall, white and glass buildings in the distance. The train then passed through a tunnel.

"This will be your home for the next few days," Ms. Rizavi said, coming to stand behind Pidge. Ina didn't bother looking up. Suddenly, the station platform came into view, crowded with people.

"Who are they?" Hunk asked.

"Your fans!" Ms. Rizavi said. Hunk went to the window, where people waved at him. He gave a shy smile and waved back.

"Pidge, come on!" he said. Ina raised an eyebrow.

"Better watch out," she said, taking a sip of some juice nearby. "He knows what he's doing." Pidge just scowled.

They were soon led off the train and into a facility. Pidge noticed each Tribute had their own room to change before they met their stylist. Frankly, Pidge wasn't excited to meet hers. She could care less about her looks. But at least she finally understood that expression, "beauty is pain" because dear GOD the waxing they did on her legs HURT. At least that was the worst of it. The people "prepping" her left and a few minutes later, the door opened again.

"Hi!" a girl said, maybe a few years older than Pidge. "My name is Rachel McClain. I'll be your stylist."

"Katie Holt," Pidge said. "But everyone calls me Pidge." Rachel smiled.

"Well, I'm here to make you look fabulous," she said. "And I'm getting the sense your not an 'over the top' kind of girl, are you?"

"What gave me away?" Pidge smirked. Rachel laughed.

"Well don't worry," she said. "I've got something glitzy, yet simplistic that will wow both the Capitol and you."

"Sounds promising," Pidge said. Rachel grinned and brought in the outfit.

"Ta-da!" she said. Pidge was speechless.

"Wow," was all she could say. It was a dress, but….well, frankly, beautiful. At least to Pidge. It WAS simplistic, but it really embodied the whole tech vibe District 3 gave off.

The top part of the dress was a black turtleneck piece that had no sleeves and extended to her chest. There, a neon green "v" shape cut across, making little off-the-shoulder straps. The bodice was a dark green, only interrupted by another neon green "v" belt, before fading into a lighter green half-way down the floor-length skirt. The skirt split in the middle, pale green ruffles on the edges. A pair of steel-toe grey combat boots went with it, plus some white gloves that had points which sat on the backs of her wrists and went up her forearms. Neon green bands lined the edges of them.

"I'm thinking we leave your hair as is," Rachel said. "Maybe paint your nails the neon green, plus some neon green eyeshadow?"

"Sure," Pidge said. "I….I don't think I've ever worn something so fancy." Rachel blushed.

"Aw, aren't you sweet?" she said. "Well, let's get it all on!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited to hear your thoughts on my fanart!😊 You can find the original post on my Tumblr (which is sadly pretty empty, but it's my first Tumblr, so.😅) Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parade

Pidge felt a little insecure. Sure, she looked epic, but this was out of her comfort zone.

"Nice!" Hunk said, coming to stand beside her. He had on a bright yellow suit, the pant legs fading into a deep orange. The accompanying tie was highlighter orange, as well as the scarf which held back his slicked hair. He also had some steel-toe grey combat boots. Pidge noticed that Rachel had dusted a bit of neon yellow eyeshadow on him too.

"Not had yourself," Pidge offered. Hunk grinned, so she figured she did something right. Just then, a boy with ocean blue eyes came up to them.

"Wow, you guys look so high-tech!" he said. Pidge gave him a once-over. The boy was shirtless, exposing his tan chest. He had on light blue, loose pants with dark blue flecks on the bottom. Around his neck were a few layers of blue beads. His face was painted with spots of blue scales and bright blue eyeliner. Pidge noticed his short brown hair was slicked back like Hunk's.

"Thanks!" Hunk said.

"What's your name?" Pidge asked, curious.

"Lance McClain," he said. "District 4. That's my partner, Keith, over there." He pointed to another boy, who had on a matching outfit but in red. The boy was pale and had longer black hair and dark eyes. Pidge couldn't see what color from this fast away. The boy looked uncomfortable in his outfit, unlike Lance, who seemed proud of it.

"We're from District 3," Hunk said. Pidge stopped paying attention after that. They weren't here to make friends.

"Looking good, hermano!" a voice called. Pidge turned to see Rachel walking up. Lance beamed.

"Gracias, hermana!" Lance said. "This is my sister, Rachel."

"Oh, THAT'S why your last name sounded similar!" Hunk said. Rachel laughed.

"I'm their stylist," Rachel explained to her brother.

"Well no wonder they look good!" Lance said. Rachel shoved her brother away.

"Go hang with Keith!" she said. She watched her brother walk off. Pidge noticed her eyes looked wet.

"Must be hard," Pidge tried. Rachel nodded.

"Him and my sister, Veronica, are in the Games this year," she said, voice cracking slightly. Then, she shook her head. "Nevermind that now! In the chariot!" Hunk and Pidge climbed into the chariot next to them. All the chariots were the same, simple and black. Pidge appreciated that they weren't flashy. The Capitol covered that enough as it was.

"Ready?" Hunk asked. Pidge shrugged.

"As I'll ever be, I guess," she said. Rachel gave them a thumbs up and scurried off. A minute later, the chariot lurched forward.

They rode out into deafening cheers, bright lights and cameras on them as they made their way to where President Iverson sat.

"Smile," Hunk said, nudging Pidge. Pidge huffed, but plastered a smile on her face. She caught a glimpse of herself on one of the many large projectors above the crowd. She really didn't recognize herself. She seemed…. older.

They finally made it to the end. Pidge had to fight the urge to fidget in place. That was the drawback to being one of the first Districts. She did turn to watch Lance and Keith's chariot pull up slightly behind them. All the chariots would form a half circle by the end of the parade.

"Are they holding hands?" Hunk asked. Pidge squinted at the District 4 tributes. They were indeed holding hands.

"Maybe they're more than just Game partners," Pidge said. She noticed Keith still looked uncomfortable, but a faint pink color stained his cheeks and he kept giving small smiles in Lance's direction, while said boy waved. Finally, all twelve chariots rolled into place. Pidge thought the outfits for some of the tributes were garish, so she didn't pay them much attention.

"Welcome!" President Iverson suddenly boomed. "To the Hunger Games!" A cheer rose up from the crowd. "And to the Tributes, may the odds be ever in your favor!" Pidge narrowed her eyes. She could have sworn the man was looking right at her as he said that. But the moment passed, the chariots taking off again.

"Wonderful!" Rachel said, running up to the chariot. "Pidge you should smile more, it's a nice look on you!" Pidge shrugged.

"This isn't really my thing," she said. She climbed out of the chariot after Hunk, Rachel ushering them over to Ina. Suddenly, something caught Pidge's eye. A mop of blonde/orange hair darted past and through a door held open by another stylist. Pidge froze.

"Pidge?" Hunk asked, seeing her pause. Pidge didn't hear him.

"Matt?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. This happened.
> 
> Of course I threw a little implied Klance in here. Who would I be if I didn't?😂💕
> 
> Plot twist! Matt's in the Games! I'm confirming this only because it's gonna be immediately revealed next chapter, so I see no point in keeping you guys guessing.👍 Same with Veronica, but fear not! You'll be getting the whole roster next chapter!👏😏


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The list of Tributes

Ms. Rizavi gave them the rundown of how the next few days were going to go, once they got to their new rooms.

“While 12 gets the penthouse, we at least aren’t on the very first floor,” she said. Pidge looked around and couldn't care less. The rooms were nice, nicer than home anyway. Hunk just stared in awe.

"This place is great!" he said, pulling a smile from Ms. Rizavi.

"Let's get to work first," Ina said, coming in behind them. "You need to know your fellow Tributes." That got Pidge's interest. She followed Ina over to the couches, Hunk close behind. Ms. Rizavi came over and pulled up a holoscreen. Twenty-four pictures popped up, in pairs.

"First, there are the powerhouses from District 1," Rizavi said. "Takashi 'Shiro' Shirogane and Allura Altea."

"What's wrong with his arm?" Hunk asked.

"There was an…. incident, in District 1," Rizavi said. "He lost it then."

"Next are the unlikely pair, Coran Smythe and Romelle Juniberry," Ina said. "Both are close friends to Allura, but neither are really fighters, despite being from District 2."

"Skipping over the two of you," Rizavi said. "Next comes Lance McClain and Keith Kogane from District 4."

"We met them," Pidge said. "Or at least Lance."

"Are they, like, together?" Hunk asked.

"Yes," Ina said. "Keith's name was called and Lance volunteered in place of the girl who was chosen next."

"Ballsy," Pidge said, earning a sigh from Hunk.

"I think it's romantic," he said.

"From District 5 are Rollo and Nyma Shyp," Ina said. "A couple as well, and a couple of thieves from their District."

"Then comes Zarkon and Haggar Daibazal from District 6, and Lotor Daibazal and Sendak General from District 7," Rizavi said. "Lotor is Zarkon and Haggar's son and all are ruthless."

"Next is Slav Sven and-" Ina started.

"Matt!" Pidge said. She stared at the screen in horror. "No."

"And Matt Holt," Ina finished. "Your brother." Pidge clenched her fists.

"Oh, man," Hunk said quietly. "Pidge, I-"

"Just move on," Pidge said. Everyone was quiet for a moment, before Ina cleared her throat.

"Right," she said. "From District 9 is Kolivan Marmora and Krolia Kogane, Keith's mother."

"Just as strong as the Daibazal's, but far less ruthless," Rizavi added.

"Then it's James Griffin and Veronica McClain from District 10," Ina said.

"Oh, that's Lance's sister!" Hunk said.

"Indeed," Ina said.

"Moving on, next is Acxa Kogane, Keith's half-sister, and Ezor Galra from District 11," Rizavi said.

"What's with all the families?" Pidge asked.

"Many volunteered," Ina said. "Like the Kogane's and the Daibazal's."

"The rest were coincidence," Rizavi said, a hint of sadness.

"So who's last?" Hunk asked.

"Lastly, there's Ryan Kinkade and Adam West from District 12," Ina said.

"It's rumored Shiro and Adam were a thing a few years ago," Rizavi said.

"Really?" Hunk asked. Pidge just sighed. Who cared about that?

"Now," Ina said. "The next few days are dedicated to training. Find allies, but don't give away your strengths right away. Save them for the evaluations."

"That means, Hunk, don't show off your heavy-lifting, and Pidge, keep the inventing to a minimum."

"Sure," Pidge said dryly. With that, she got up and went to her designated bedroom. She made sure the door was locked before flinging herself on the bed, crying.

"Matt….why?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST NAMES ARE HARD, OK?😅
> 
> There ya have it, the whole roster! Now we can move on and wait for everyone to suffer!😆😅 (Please put those pitchforks down, you'll probably need them later😂)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training begins

Pidge woke up in a somewhat foul mood, but she tried to seem her usual standoffish self, if for nothing more than avoiding a lecture from Rizavi.

"Sleep well?" Hunk asked, finishing off some breakfast. Pidge simply nodded, grabbed a bread roll and sat down.

"Training begins today," Ina said. She was sitting across from Hunk. "Remember: don't show off, and if you can, make allies. No pressure, seeing as you're all going to be at each other's throats soon, but keep it in mind."

"Any suggestions for allies?" Hunk asked. Ina shrugged.

"Logically speaking, it's not wise to ally yourself with too many people," she said. "Makes it harder to betray them in the end to win. But, if I had to suggest anyone, I'd say each other. Coming from the same District works to your advantage."

"Ooo, Pidge!" Hunk said, turning to her. "We could be Team Punk!"

"No thanks," Pidge said. "I'm on friendly terms with you right now, seeing as there's no way a person could hate you. But don't think for a second I'll be willing to look out for anyone but myself in the Games." Hunk looked disappointed, but nodded.

"Right, got it," he said. Pidge sighed and patted his shoulder.

"Look, it's not you," Pidge said. "I'm not a people person like you are. Surviving on my own is my best bet." Hunk gave her a small smile at that.

"Yeah," he simply said.

"Alright, let's get going," Ina said, standing. Pidge and Hunk stood and followed her to the basement of the building, where the training rooms were.

"Wow," Pidge said, truly impressed. "The tech in here is incredible."

"Just please don't tinker with it," Ina said. "Knowing you, you could build a bomb and kill everyone here before the Games even began." Pidge rolled her eyes, but didn't argue. Ina was right after all.

Ina left Pidge and Hunk to their own devices. Hunk walked off to one corner of the room and Pidge to the other. She kept an eye on the other tributes….. except for Matt. She wasn't ready to face that reality yet.

Shiro and Allura really were power houses. They were both much stronger than they looked. Keith and Lance also made a fantastic team, Keith dealing with close combat, while Lance seemed to be a master archer. Zarkon, Haggar, Lotor and Sendak all seemed to destroy anything they touched and Lotor seemed particularly good at knife-throwing. Skipping over Matt, Pidge focused on the man sitting next to him, looking over maps and charts and jabbering away as if planning for multiple outcomes.

"That must be Slav," Pidge mumbled. He looked annoying. Nice, for the most part, but annoying. Pidge decided to check up on Hunk.

"Hey!" he called, seeing her approach. Pidge studied his arm, which he had painted to look like tree bark.

"That's incredible," she said. Hunk grinned and held his arm up to the tree behind him.

"Thanks," he said. "I can't exactly take the time to do this much in the Games, but it's good practice."

"Where did you learn to do that?" Pidge asked, still examining his arm. If looked flawless to her, although Hunk was right. The Games probably wouldn't allow him enough time to perfect his camouflage.

"Oh, I really liked to bake back home," Hunk said. "Well, actually, cook in general."

"I didn't know you could cook," Pidge said. "That'll come in handy for the Games."

"Huh," Hunk said. "Yeah, I guess I never really thought of it that way."

"Maybe Ina was right," Pidge said. "The best allies we have is each other. So, what do you say?" Hunk smiled.

"Team Punk 'til the end," he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is kinda short and all over the place.😅 I'm writing this late at night and kinda forgot how most of this scene went, so......hope you enjoyed what I came up with!😂
> 
> Lemme know what you think so far! 💕 Next chapter we'll finish off training and then we get to meet our "Ceasar".😉😂


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tribute tests

The tributes continued to train for the next two days. Pidge and Hunk focused on things they were very good at, avoiding the things they were so they wouldn't give away their strengths too soon.

Finally, it was testing day.

"They'll take the tributes one at a time and have them give a demonstration of their strongest abilities," Rizavi said.

"So I guess I better come up with something to invent," Pidge muttered. "What's the time limit?"

"You get twenty minutes tops," Rizavi said. Pidge huffed. Not much to work with then. Hunk patted her shoulder.

"You'll think of something," he said.

"Sure," Pidge agreed half-heartedly.

Ina led the two of them back down to the training room after that.

"You'll all wait here," Ina said. "They'll call your name when it's your turn." Then she left.

"Ugh, I hate waiting rooms," Pidge said.

"At least we're not from District 12," Hunk said. "They have to wait the longest."

"You always see the bright side, don't you?" Pidge asked.

"I try," Hunk shrugged. Pidge just sighed and sat down. A moment later, Hunk sat next to her. Pidge looked around. Shiro, Allura, Coran and Romelle were here already. Pidge had been watching them the other day. Shiro and Allura were extremely strong, Allura being a bit more flexible. Coran was like a mechanic, similar to Pidge's own inventive nature. Romelle was a trick though. Pidge didn't really see anything she was good at. Perhaps she was using the same tactic her and Hunk were using.

"Oh, there's Keith and Lance!" Hunk said. He waved as the two boys sat down.

"Hey guys!" Lance said, sitting next to Hunk. Keith sat on Lance's other side.

"What's new with you guys?" Hunk asked. Pidge cocked an eyebrow. Small talk? Really?

"Eh, nothing really," Lance shrugged. "Oh! You guys haven't officially met Keith yet! He's my boyfriend. Keith this is Pidge and Hunk from District 3."

"Hi," Keith said bluntly. He eyed them suspiciously, moving to lean against Lance a bit more. Pidge liked him.

"Nice to meet you," Pidge said, but didn't look at him.

"Yeah, totally!" Hunk said, offering a hand. Pidge snorted when Keith just looked at it.

"No offense," Keith said. "But I don't do friends."

"Oh come on Keith!" Lance said. "Allies are always good!" Keith just grumbled but didn't argue. Pidge saw Lance wrap an arm around Keith's shoulders. It was cute. But it made her want to gag as well.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" she asked. Hunk shrugged. Suddenly, Pidge saw Matt walk in. It took everything in her not to jump up and hug him. If the other tributes saw how much they cared for each other, they would be the first targets.

"Hey Matt," she said. Matt looked over.

"Hey Pidgey," he said. Pidge rolled her eyes.

"I'm not that much smaller than you anymore," she said. Matt just laughed.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that," he said. He sat down next to Slav. Pidge had noticed Slav tended to get on Shiro's nerves. The man was a disaster at hiding it.

"That's your brother?" Lance asked. Pidge nodded.

"Yup," she said. "Isn't your sister a tribute too?"

"Yeah," Lance said. "Veronica. She's one of the tributes from District 10."

"These games suck," Pidge said. Lance simply hummed.

Pidge watched as the last of the tributes came in. Then, a loudspeaker crackled to life.

"Takashi Shirogane, District 1," a voice said. Shiro stood and a door on the other end of the room opened. Shiro left.

"Guess it started," Hunk said.

"Let's hope we do well," Lance said. "These scores are supposed to help us win sponsors."

Twenty minutes passed before Allura was called. Then Coran and Romelle.

"Hunk Garrett, District 3," the voice called.

"Guess I'm up first," he said, standing. Pidge patted his hand.

"Good luck," she said. Hunk gave her a thumbs up and walked through the door. Twenty more minutes later and Pidge was feeling ready…..mostly.

"Katie Holt, District 3," the voice said. Pidge stood.

"Your real name is Katie?" Keith asked.

"What of it?" Pidge snapped.

"Nothing," Keith said. Pidge smirked and walked out the door.

She walked to the center of the training room, where a table with various inventing parts were laid out. Above her, there was a large viewing room, where she saw her father (as GameMaker it made sense he was here) and several other snobs. Pidge knew just what to invent.

"Katie Holt," she said, grabbing their attention. "District 3." Her father waved his hand for her to start. Pidge went to work, grabbing materials and slowly testing her invention. It wasn't perfect, but it would do. With five minutes left, she held up her creation.

It was a bow and two arrows.

She fired one at a target, hitting it on the chest. Not bad. Bow could have been a bit bigger, but it passed. She turned to the views and frowned when she saw they looked bored. So she took the other arrow and fired it at them. It hit the wall near her father's face, who turned in shock.

"Thank you," Pidge said. "For you time." She bowed a little and dropped the bow on the table before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on, I had to pull a little bit of a Katniss there.😂
> 
> Sorry it's been awhile for me to update this and a few other works. Been busy and let's face it. I have a lot of ongoing fics.😅


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Test scores and a new outfit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've gotten better at digital drawings......I hope you guys like what I drew!😆
> 
> Please don't steal. 🥺🙏

That night, the results from their tests were released.

"They'll be scored on a scale of 1-12," Ina said. "You want a higher score. It means more sponsors will be willing to help you in the games."

"Let's hope I get a 12 then," Pidge said. "Because no one is gonna sponsor me for my charisma." Ina rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, let's hope," she said dryly. They all sat on the couch and watched as the TV lit up with all 24 Tributes’ pictures. Of course, they started off with District 1. Shiro’s picture popped up first, the number 7 underneath.

“Sevens and eights are the usual high scores,” Rizavi said. “There’s the occasional nine or ten, but not often.”

“So in other words,” Hunk said. “Hope we get sevens at least?” Ina nodded. Allura’s picture popped up next. There was the number 9 underneath.

“Wow, she must be good,” Pidge said, not really impressed, but surprised, based on what Rizavi just said. Next came Coran with a 7 and Romelle with a 6. Finally, Hunk’s picture popped up. Pidge watched as he leaned forward. The number 6 popped up.

“Not a seven, but we can work with that,” Ina said, thoughtfully. Hunk looked relieved, like this had been really weighing on him. Pidge’s picture then popped up on screen. Pidge didn’t lean forward like Hunk, but she couldn’t deny her curiosity.

The number 10 appeared under her picture.

“10?!” Rizavi said. “Oh my! Pidge! What did you do to earn such a good score?”

“I built a bow and arrow,” Pidge said, casually. “Then I shot the wall behind them.” Everyone went silent.

“You….shot an arrow at them?” Ina asked. Pidge shrugged.

“They weren’t paying attention, so I did what I had to for them to notice me,” she said. “Plus, my dad is the Game Maker, so I’m sure he was more proud than insulted.” Ina smiled.

“Well played,” she said. They dropped the subject and went back to watching the scores. Lance was next, receiving a 7, Keith an 8. Pidge sort of tuned out the others until she saw Matt’s picture pop up. The number 7 appeared under his picture.

“Huh, wonder what he did for that?” Pidge mused idly. “He’s an inventor like me, so whatever he did, it must have been impressive.” She then tuned out the rest of the Tributes until the broadcast finally ended.

“Well!” Rizavi said. “That certainly went well!”

“Surprisingly,” Ina agreed. Pidge stood up, a yawn escaping her lips.

“If we’re done here,” she said. “Can I go to bed?”

“One more thing,” Rizavi said. “Tomorrow we will prepare for the interviews.” Pidge groaned.

“Great,” she said. “Does that mean I need to work on my ‘charisma’?”

“Just don’t be sarcastic and snappy and you’ll be fine!” Rizavi encouraged.

“So don’t speak,” Pidge snarked. “Got it.” Rizavi huffed, but Pidge left before she could say another word.

*****

The next day, Pidge found herself sitting on the couch with Rizavi.

“One of the most important things you need to do for this interview,” Rizavi said. “Is to smile. Act like you are actually happy to be here.”

“But I’m not,” Pidge said.

“That’s why it’s called acting,” Rizavi said. Pidge rolled her eyes, but at least attempted to pay attention, so she wouldn’t get chewed out later for not trying hard enough.

Finally, Rizavi ended her lecture and sent Pidge down to see Rachel.

“Well hey there!” Rachel said. “I must say, you looked fabulous at the Parade! Of course, I’m biased.” Pidge smirked.

“Well I’d hope so,” she said. “So what do you have for me today?”

"Well, it's a bit more elegant," Rachel said. She held up the dress. Pidge's jaw dropped.

"Whoa," she said.

The dress was light green with light, neon blue accents. It was off the shoulder and had a mesh panel cutting from the right side to a single point on the left. There was only one long sleeve, on the left. The skirt ended about mid-thigh, light, neon blue ruffles underneath. The whole dress had beautiful patterns sewn into it. Rachel also held up a pair of light green high heels, a golden leaf arm band, and some gold, star shaped earring dangles.

"I've also got some dark green nail polish," Rachel said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'm not dragging this out....... although I see those pitchforks getting ready to slaughter me.....😶
> 
> Jk 😂 Don't worry, the Games are starting soon.....


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interview

Pidge fidgeted where she stood.

"Nervous?" Hunk asked. He looked amazing in a yellow suit with the neon blue accents. It didn't look like it should go together, but somehow did.

"I don't like being in the spotlight," Pidge confessed. Hunk nodded.

"I get that," he said. "I'm not really one for it either." Pidge looked at him confused.

"But everyone loves you?" she said, more a question than fact.

"They do," Hunk said. "But I'm just playing a part." Pidge let that sink in.

"Huh," she said. "Could've fooled me." Hunk smiled.

"You just gotta know how to play the game," he said. Pidge sighed. Right. The game.

"Well you two make a very lovely couple!" Bob said. They were watching the other Tributes do their interviews, waiting in line for their turns. They were supposed to go one at a time, but Lance and Keith insisted they go together. At least Bob was right. They were cute together.

"How did you two meet?" Bob asked them.

"Well," Lance said smiling. "We actually met while arguing over a fishing pole."

"You stole it from my dad's shed," Keith chimed in. Lance waved a hand.

"Details," he said. "Anyway, while we were fighting, he pushed me into the lake and I ended up pulling him after me."

"It was pretty ridiculous," Keith said, smiling.

"Aw!" Bob said. "You two literally fell for each other!" Both boys blushed.

"Yeah, we did," Keith said shyly. The audience cooed. Pidge rolled her eyes.

"I've heard cuter stories," she said.

"Come on, Pidge," Hunk said. "Can't you admit they're cute?"

"They are," she said. "I've just heard cuter stories."

"Fair enough," Hunk said. Suddenly, Lance and Keith were standing and shaking Bob's hand. Hunk took a breath.

"Nervous?" Pidge asked with a smirk. Hunk gave her a small smirk back. A woman ushered him to the stage, while another staff member brought Lance and Keith to the back. Pidge watched the screen, watching as Hunk put on his little act. She had to say, he was a pretty impressive actor. While he didn't look confident, necessarily, he looked like someone who had more than meets the eye. The unsuspecting type.

"Hunk Garrett from District 3!" Bob said, sitting down next to Hunk. "Tell us, what do you do back home? Any hobbies? A girl perhaps?"

"No girl," Hunk said. "But maybe after the Games, if I win, I'll find one. As for hobbies, I do a little mechanical tinkering and bake."

"Oo, a man of many talents!" Bob said. "How good of a baker would you say you are?"

"Well, not to brag, but I haven't met a person yet who doesn't like my food," Hunk said, blushing a little. "People seem to really like the decorations I do too. Though I don't think I'm very artistic."

"Ah, modesty," Bob said with a smile. "I'm surprised a girl hasn't snatched you up already!" Both men laughed. Pidge rolled her eyes a little, but was impressed with the show Hunk put on. He was surely gonna get a few sponsors tonight.

Pidge watched as Hunk stood, shaking hands with Bob.

That meant it was her turn.

"Ok, you're up!" a staff member said, leading Pidge towards the stage. Hunk passed by her on his way back.

"Remember to smile," he said, then leaned in to whisper. "It's just an act." She nodded.

"Katie Holt from District 3!" Bob said, welcoming her to the stage. Pidge took a breath and put on what she hoped was a decent smile. Bob ushered her to the chair and she sat down, smoothing her dress out. She made a mental note to tell Rachel how comfortable it actually was.

She looked out at the audience, a bit overwhelmed to see so many people. Slowly, her gaze slipped to Bob, who was staring at her as if waiting for an answer.

"What?" she asked. Bob laughed.

"I think someone is a little nervous," he said to the audience, who laughed a bit. "I said, your results from your test were quite impressive. Care to tell us how you managed such a score?"

"Oh," Pidge said. "I built my own bow and arrows." The crowd "oooh'ed" at that.

"That is impressive!" Bob said. "You built your own functioning weapon in that short amount of time?"

"Well, a girl has her ways," Pidge said. Bob laughed.

"Oh, snarky!" he said. "I like that! Now, did you learn how to invent from your father? I heard he's the Game Maker this year!"

"I did," Pidge said. "He taught me and my brother everything we know."

"Speaking of your brother," Bob said. "He's competing for District 8 this year, isn't he? How do you feel about that?"

"Well," Pidge said, trying to choose her words carefully. "I'm not thrilled. I don't want to fight him. But I guess the thought of us both being here with the potential to win would make my dad proud." 

"Aw, how sweet!" Bob said. "Well, best of luck to you!" With that, they both stood and Pidge was ushered off the stage.

"Ugh," Pidge said, massaging her cheeks. Ina and Ms. Rizavi came up to her.

"Nice job," Ina said.

"I don't know you could be social!" Rizavi said. Pidge scowled.

"I can be when I want to be," she said. "But smiling that long hurts." Ina smirked.

"Beauty is pain," she said. "At least it's not for much longer. And I think you won yourself a few sponsors out there." Pidge sighed.

"If they help me in the Games," she said. "Worth it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I threw in a little Klance because who would I be if I didn't?😂 But I guess it's also a little mean to do that in this fic. You all know what's coming.
> 
> The Games are starting.
> 
> Next chapter.😂
> 
> Lemme know what you guys think! I love seeing your comments, and I fully expect you all to be screaming at me once the Games officially start.😂💕


End file.
